Original
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: When the Nogitsune takes over Stiles, it sheds light onto a secret that Stiles has kept to himself for longer then he can even remember. This leads to changes in plans, as well as a new hierarchy in the pack. Another one of those Stiles is a Original vampire stories. Rating may change.


Stiles' eyes changed black and he grinned, "Oh dear it seems like you puppy's want this handsome body back hm? Well I can't allow that he is very strong indeed and I can't allow for you monsters to have him."

Derek growled, "So you're the nogitsune everyone's talking about. What do you mean he's strong, he just a human. Now, leave. Him. Alone."

The other laughed, "Dear me, he hadn't told you then hm? This lovely, wonderful child is an original. I don't know how you _whelps_ didn't see it, so because you were so self-absorbed I'm going to keep him. Don't worry Derek I'll take good care of him."

Peter's eyes widened, "And original, you mean an original vampire?" This comment stopped the wolves, "That's not possible we would know."

"Oh no no no, he knows how to hide his vampiric scent. He's _very_ strong indeed, he also has his dear mothers' powers of magic and you thought he was weak."

Suddenly Scott lunged for the nogitsune, Stiles' eyes widened, "Scott!" The two teens fell back and Scott pinned him to the ground.

The wolf watched as his friends eyes turned back to a normal colouring, "Scott, w-what happened?" He asked tears coming to his eyes.

"It's okay Stiles' you didn't hurt anyone… But, the nogitsune he uh, said you were uh…" He looked back at Derek and Peter, "An original vampire…"

Stiles eyes widened and he struggled underneath the other, "Let me go Scott…"

Scott used his alpha strength and held him down, "No Stiles, you know why. Cause you're my best friend and I'm not losing you."

Tears fell from Stiles' eyes as he pulled the other down into a hug, "D-don't you hate me though? I-I lied…"

"You didn't lie if we didn't ask." Peter said with a grin, if they had an original in their pack they would be invincible.

Derek growled and heard Isaac direct the others out of the loft; at least the teen knew that having them here would put them in danger, "Stiles why didn't you tell us?" He growled out.

Stiles' flinched at the others tone, "I just, thought you guys would hate me…"

Scott sighed and nipped lightly at the others neck in an endearing way, "We could never hate you Stiles. You're my best friend and you're part of the pack."

Derek shut his eyes and sighed, "We wouldn't hate you Stiles. It's just, if we had known we would change a lot of our tactics."

"Speaking of which, if you're an original vampire with an affinity for magic, why don't you just expel the nogitsune?" Peter asked tipping his head to the side.

Stiles tensed, "I uh… Well if I actually use any of my magic my mom will be able to tell and well... She'll bring my dad. They're probably going to try and find me because they think I'll be with Klaus and the others…"

"Who's Klaus?" Scott asked leaning back from the others neck.

"Oh uh well, Niklaus would be my brother. Uh well he's also an original along with my brothers Kol and Elijah and my sister Rebekah. The only thing is that uh… Klausisawerewolfhybrid…"

"What was that Stiles?" Peter asked slowly.

"My older brother Klaus… He's a werewolf vampire hybrid… He uh, is only my half-brother my mother was with a man who was a werewolf." Stiles said slowly shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the others.

Derek's interest was piqued at that and he walked over to the boys, he pulled Scott up and off of the vampire. "We're finding your siblings and they're going to help us with the nogitsune."

"Last time I saw them Klaus had staked them, and while it wasn't too long ago in my time. It was over fifty years ago."

"Dude how old are you?" Scott asked.

"Over 1000 let's just say…" Stiles had lost track some time ago so it was just easier to say that.

"Great so my best friend is an old man." Scott said chuckling and moving over to the other again before nipping playfully at Stiles' neck.

Stiles grinned and smacked Scott on the head slightly, "So uh, you want me to find my siblings? Because I'm not sure having Klaus here will be a good thing… Although it would be nice to see the others…"

Derek frowned and Peter saw he was winding up to say something, "Now Stiles," It would not do for Derek to start talking, "I think that you should do what you want but I myself am interested in meeting the original vampires and your siblings none the less."

Stiles bit his lip, "Um well, okay… I kind of know this one spell that could help us find them. But it will be a bit hard…"

Peter grinned, "Well that's alright, what can we do to help?"

Stiles leaned his head on Scott's shoulder, "I'm going to need the blood of an alpha, beta and omega. As well as some of my blood because it's tied to Niklaus' and the others vampire side…" He looked at Peter./span/p  
"Blood of course how much dear?" Peter tipped his head to the side as both Scott and Derek growled at the name/

"O-only a few drops! The other things I can get by myself, I'll just need to stop in to see Deaton for a few things."

Suddenly Scott perked up, "Wait a second, the nogitsune said you were hiding your scent. So if that's the truth then you don't really smell like this, so uh well what do you really smell like Stiles?"

The teen smiled before pushing Scott away, "Just one sec I'll show you."

Stiles put both hands in front of him and closed his eyes before murmuring things that while the wolves could hear, did not understand. Suddenly the wolves saw black lines spreading from the others eyes and the others heart stopped beating before his eyes opened and they all saw red eyes surrounded by black. While his eyes were red it was different from having alpha eyes as Stiles' did not glow as bright. The teen opened his mouth and Scott noticed a pair of fangs sitting in his mouth, lastly the wolves smelt something absolutely unique and delicious. Instead of smelling like death as Scott had feared, Stiles smelt like some sort of foreign flower and nature itself after a heavy rainfall. The alpha wolf pounced on Stiles causing them to both fall again.

"You smell amazing! I can't believe you would hide this from us, you're literally the best thing I've ever smelt Stiles." Scott said running his tongue up the others neck where the scent was strongest.

Derek growled and watched as Stiles chuckled and easily lifted the alpha wolf off of his body, "Well that's good at least, um now I need to go feed… I've been using my magic to make me human for a long time; I even made myself younger so I could grow older with Scott. Once I met him and the Stilinski's, I offered to get them a kid if only they would keep him in Beacon Hills. Of course it was just me but it was pretty cool being able to grow older again, of course, it only works up until where I was when I was turned… So uh I guess it's good you guys found out now, because I wasn't going to age anymore." He said with a smile.

"So wait, does the Sheriff know you're a vampire?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I kind of had to tell them what was going on, of course, mom was all for it. She loved helping people, dad is too so I guess I struck out in that department. I got a loving family and got to meet and grow up with Scott. They were just happy to have a kid after trying for so long!"

"Wait Stiles you said you needed to feed right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I do it's been like seventeen years and sure that's not a long time but the only reason I've been okay is because I made myself a human. My hunger's catching up and if I don't feed soon… Er well let's just say I better feed." The teen glanced away from the wolves.

"Can you take my blood?" Scott asked, moving so his face was in front of Stiles.

"Uh well yes, it might kill you though… I don't really know how your kind of wolf and vampires work seeing as you're different from the ones Niklaus makes!" Stiles moved his face to Scott's neck where he could hear the others blood pushing through his veins. "Of course, you are an alpha, so you could probably handle it." He hissed out, flipping the two of them over so that Stiles was on top.

Derek frowned, but if a vampire bite would kill a normal wolf he couldn't very well offer his blood… And unless they wanted a wild blood-lusting original vampire on their hands they had to feed him. Derek sighed, he really didn't like sharing Stiles with others, of course, Stiles had reassured him that Derek was number one on his list many times it always bothered him how close his mate was always getting to Scott.

Peter looked over at Derek who was turning from the scene in front of him and heading off to the kitchen to presumably make something to eat. The elder shrugged, let him be like that then, the older Hale was not going to miss this for the world. Seeing an original vampire feeding, a bomb could go off and he wouldn't care, well, that's a lie, didn't want to burn again. But anything else he wouldn't care.

Stiles licked his lips and could sense Peter watching as well as Derek walking off. He really didn't want to hurt his mate like that but for an original vampire it wasn't uncommon for them to have two mates. Even if wolves only mated with one person Stiles had found a mate in both Derek and Scott, so if only he could get them to understand that he needed both of them. But more on that later, right now he needed blood, seeing as Scott was both his mate and a true alpha Stiles was like 99.9% sure he wouldn't kill him but that 0.1% made him hold back for a second.

"Dude it's okay, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you; you know the whole not having eaten in seventeen years. I can't even last a day." Scott said pulling Stiles close.

The vampire's eyes flicked to Scott who flashed his red eyes at him finally he nodded and bent down to sink his teeth into the wolf's neck. Fresh blood poured into his mouth and Stiles moaned as he pulled the blood into his mouth. Drinking from his mates was all he had ever wanted, that and his parents not fighting them anymore but seeing as the whole blood thing was happening he was one happy camper. Stiles took a few gulps of the others blood before feeling his eyes go back to normal. The teen pulled back and as soon as his fangs were out the wound started to heal although this time two small scars remained thanks to the bite being on his mate.

Stiles pulled back and smiled, "Thanks Scott, I needed that. Now I just need to do one more thing." The teen stood up and rushed to where Derek was looking through the fridge.

Coming up behind the wolf the teen wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him close, "I told you that you were my mate, so feed me hm?" Stiles let his eyes flash red and Derek bit his lip, "Don't worry, I know this won't kill you, you're my mate and an original would never kill his mate." Stiles ran his tongue over his fangs. "Please Derek, I want to taste you."

There was a soft snort from Scott and a bit of a chuckle from Peter before Derek sighed and moved his head to the side to allow Stiles access to his neck. The teen grinned and moved so he was in front of Derek before sinking his fangs into the male. While Scott's blood had held power and hints of his goofy personality, Derek's blood was rich and showed Stiles' his potential to grow into more as a wolf as well as his softer side. Stiles took a bit more blood from Derek then he had Scott because he just loved seeing all the different sides of Derek through his blood. Scott he knew, Derek was more of a mystery and this was solving it. Finally the brunet pulled away and same as with Scott the wound healed leaving behind two small scars where his fangs had been.

"Well now that that's taken care of should we start getting the things you need?" Peter asked with a grin.

Stiles turned and glared, "I need to take care of these two first; I took a lot of blood seeing as I sure as hell wasn't going to taint myself with your blood. Not that I'd really care seeing you die but the whole fact that we do need you is kind of important."

Stiles cuddled into Derek's side before leading him to the couch nearby, "Come on Derek, you and Scott sit down while I make something to eat for you. Then we'll go out and get the things I need for the spell. It's not like Niklaus is going to be dying anytime soon." The brunet glared at Peter.

"If you could go get Isaac and the others that would be great." Stiles said with a small forced smile.

Peter shrugged, "I'll go get them but while I'm gone don't go running off."

Stiles hissed at the wolf, actually full on hissed as if to ask Peter who he thought he was, "As if I would _ever_ leave a mate behind."

Peter just chuckled and walked out to go get the other wolves as well as the girls. Stiles turned and continued until the couch; once he sat Derek down he grabbed Scott and moved the teen so he was sitting down on a chair. When he was satisfied with them where they were the vampire moved to the kitchen and picked up where Derek had left off, but taking other things out of the fridge that he knew would help with the blood loss. Even as werewolves, he needed to feed them properly lest he take too much and hurt one of them.

Stiles started to hum an old song he knew while cooking and before he knew it he had two big plates full of food, he would eat a bit of theirs because he still liked human food but since he had reverted to his vampire form. Well, it wouldn't do him any good, if he just ate human food the vampire would slowly starve. Both Scott and Derek perked up when the food was placed in front of them.

"Now I want you guys to eat all of it, me taking blood is a big deal so you guy have to eat to make up for it." Stiles said before sitting next to Derek.

As expected the wolves dug in and soon the food was all gone and Stiles had a content mate leaning against him. Of course, since he had two, there were a bit of conflicting emotions warring in the vampire… Seeing as one of his mates was sitting alone and seemed to be upset that he wasn't a part of the snuggles. Stiles glanced back and forth between his mates; he should tell them what was going on before the others of the pack came back.

"Um, guys, I have something to tell you before the others get here…" He said hesitantly.

Derek pulled back so he could see Stiles and Scott turned to look, "Is this good or bad?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh depends on how you see it… Well okay here it goes, so you know how I'm an original vampire and all? Well the thing is that it's not exactly, uncommon for us to have more than one mate… And um well both of you are mine…" Stiles had shut his eyes at this point afraid to see what they thought, that they're hate that he had two, thinking he just couldn't commit…

"Stiles, look at me." Derek said from beside him.

Stiles cracked an eye open, "Y-yes."

"I don't mind if that what you're worried about. I mean sure I kind of hated that Scott was getting your attention too, but if he's also your mate then I understand. I just wish you had told us sooner and we could have avoided all this jealousy."

"I-I wasn't jealous!" Scott said defensively.

"Oh please I could smell it on you; I just didn't say anything because you and Stiles are friends." Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles looked at them both, "So you're not upset that I have both of you as mates?"

"I know I'm not! I'm just glad that I actually get to be with you and not just be the weird really close friend who you're not really sure if you want to be friends with any more." Scott said hoping onto the couch on the other side of Stiles.

Derek nodded, "And I'm just glad there won't be as much jealousy. Knowing us though there will still be times though when I want to steal you away from Scott though." He said smirking.

Stiles smiled and pulled them both close to him, "You guys are the best, I mean it I've met a lot of people over the years." Kissing both of their foreheads he spoke again, "Rest until the others get here then we can explain things."

 **Sorry for the source code being in this chapter! Fanfiction hates indents and other such things, so it always does that but I figured after a few years they'd have fixed it. Guess I was wrong but here we are, a chapter you can actually read!**


End file.
